Darkness and Dragons
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: When Nashi Dragneel and Storm Fullbuster are young children they go on their first job alone together and discover something much greater than the reward on the flier. While the two of them are raising three dragons, their parents are enjoying marital bliss and all seems right with the world. For now...


"What about this one?"

Lucy looks down to see her spiky, pink-haired daughter pointing at a flier on the job request board. Her face paled when she saw the sketch of a large hideous monster on the flier, with a description underneath it asking for help to slay it. Lucy looked down at her 7 year old daughter's excited smile and shining eyes and began to sweat as she tried to think of a way to let her daughter down gently. Thankfully she didn't have to think for too long before Juvia interjected with her own opinion.

"Oh absolutely not!" Juvia exclaims, causing Lucy to let out a sigh of relief and her daughter and the boy standing next to her to groan in disappointment.

The boy wheezed as Juvia wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him against her torso, nuzzling her cheek on top of his indigo hair, much to the amusement of the pinkette next to him.

"There is no way I'm letting my precious darling boy anywhere near an awful creature like that without his loving and powerful mommy or daddy there to protect him if things go wrong." Juvia coos as the boy struggles to get out of her arms.

"Mom it's not that dangerous! I'm 8, my magic has gotten a lot more powerful than it used to be! I could take that weird monster thing down easily!" He argues.

"I know my precious little snow angel." Juvia coos. "You're a true prodigy, but mommy just doesn't want you taking any chances."

"You and dad both said that I was ready to go on a job on my own." He argued.

"We never said you could go on a job on your own." Gray says.

The boy turned around and saw his father come to stand behind his mother. Gray wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and held her close.

"You and Nashi are both too young to go on a job on your own but we agreed that you can take a small one if you two do it together." Gray reminds him.

"Hey! What about this job?" She asks and points to the flier.

Lucy, Juvia, Gray and Storm inspected the job.

"A request to find a box of stolen treasure from a museum." Juvia reads.

"That was taken away and buried somewhere by bandits." Lucy finishes.

"Ooo bandits. Sounds like there's gonna be a fight involved in that job." Someone said behind Lucy and her daughter.

Nashi turned to see her father grinning before wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist and the other around Nashi's shoulders.

"Yeah, looks like my boy's gonna be able to kick some ass." Gray says while ruffling his son's hair.

"Oh yeah well Nashi's gonna roast those suckers first before Storm gets to freeze them!" Natsu says competitively.

Gray frowns and everyone sighs.

"Here we go again." Lucy groans.

"Yeah and probably destroy the treasure in the process! You've been boasting about how much she takes after you, so that makes it pretty clear how this mission's gonna end for our kids!" Gray argues.

"Oh yeah! Well like father like son remember? So that means Storm's probably gonna just end up flashing my daughter on this job like you always do to us!" Natsu argues.

"I will not!" Storm declares.

"Eek! Storm your clothes!" Nashi screeches.

Storm looked down, then screamed and covered his crotch when he saw he was in only his underwear.

"Yep. He's _your_ son alright." Lucy sighs and a bead of sweat drops down her forehead as she gave the Ice Devil Slayer a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry darling, mommy's always prepared." Juvia says and pulls a small blue bathrobe with snowflakes and rain drops on it and gives it to Storm to put on.

She figured since Storm was learning magic from her husband, he'd probably pick up his stripping habit as well. So she started carrying around an emergency bathrobe for her son that she made herself. It wasn't the most dignifying thing for him to wear in public but it beat having her and Gray's son walk around naked.

"Hey how come you never made one of those robes for me when I strip?" Gray asks.

"Because I like seeing you naked." Juvia answers.

Gray smirked and Storm covered his mouth and gagged.

The next thing they knew, Storm was standing next to the table where the Redfox twins were reading a book.

"Can your parents please adopt me?" Storm requests.

"No they can't you're our son and we love you dearly now get back here!" Juvia demands.

"Yes mommy!" Storm replies nervously and huries back to his parents.

"Besides, even if they did adopt you, it's not like they can keep their hands off of each other any better than Juvia and I can." Gray reminds him.

"Yeah you're probably right dad. Besides, I'd miss you guys too much." Storm says.

"Oh I love you too my little snow angel." Juvia cooed and picked her son up off of the ground and cuddled him in her arms before pressing a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Ugh mom! Not in front of Nashi!" Storm complained as he struggled to get out of his mother's grip.

"Well, this job does sound like it's pretty fun." Lucy says and takes the flier from the board. "Treasure hunting sounds like the perfect job for a couple of kids. But my only concern is those bandits..."

"Oh don't worry about that." Mirajane says while walking by with a tray of mugs. "According to the person who made that request, they already found and captured the bandits. But they won't tell them where the treasure is. So they just need someone to go and find it for them."

"So our kids aren't going to be beating anybody up?" Gray asks.

"Nope. It's just a fun scavenger hunt." Mirajane says cheerily.

Natsu and Gray both groaned in disappointment while Lucy and Juvia let out sighs of relief.

* * *

"Okay I think we're all ready to go." Nashi says as she pulls a small pink back-pack up on her shoulders.

Storm was carrying a back-pack too but his was black.

"Almost." Natsu says and pulls off his scarf "Wear this for good luck."

"Thanks daddy." Nashi says as she wraps the scarf around her neck.

"Alright now you take care of Nashi, Storm." Gray tells his son.

"Who says Storm's gonna be the one taking care of Nashi?" Natsu glares at Gray.

"If anything I think Nashi might be taking care of Storm." He continues and the two men growl at each other.

"Are you two seriously about to fight before our kids go on their first job together alone?" Lucy asks.

They both stopped and smiled at their wives.

"Nope we'll be on our best behavior we promise." Natsu and Gray say in unison.

"Here guys, take this fish for the road." Happy offers and flies down to Nashi to hand it to her.

"Thank you Happy." She says.

"Are you two sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asks.

"Yeah. Nashi and I want to prove that we can do a job on our own. But you can come with us on the next one!" Storm says.

"The next one?" Juvia asks. "Oh my you're sounding very confident about doing well on this job."

"That's because we're Fairy Tail wizards. We always get the job done no matter what." Nashi says.

The four adults stared at their children and began to tear up.

"Hey are you guys okay-ah!" Storm says as his parents pulled him into a hug.

Nashi's parents did the same to her.

"Our babies are growing up!" Their parents wailed as tears sprung from their eyes.

The four of them waved goodbye as their two kids waved back at them before walking down the street towards their job.

"They grow up so fast." Happy sniffled and blew his nose into a handkerchief.

Storm looked back at his dad and the two of them shared a smile and a nod before Nashi grabbed his hand and turned his attention back to her. His eyes widened as everything seemed to move in slow motion as he looked at her bathed in the glow of the morning sun.

"Come on Storm, let's go have an adventure, 'kay?" Nashi says to him.

His vision was sparkly and his heart pounded as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Yeah." He says. "Let's go."

* * *

"So the treasure is supposed to be somewhere in these woods right?" Nashi asks and looks around the woods as they walk along the path together.

"Yeah." Storm says as he walks behind her, marking where they had been by making a scratch in a tree with his knife.

"That's what the museum guy told us anyway. See a box with weird ancient looking carvings on it anywhere yet?" Storm asks.

"No." Nashi answers.

She looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set.

"Well it's getting late. We need to hurry or else we could be spending the night out here in the woods." She says. "Pass me that wood chip from the box again so I can pick up it's scent again."

"We've already tried this three different times now." Storm sighs. "Shouldn't you only need to sniff it once to find the trail?"

"If I was as powerful as my dad then yes. But I'm still practicing using my nose so I need to remind myself of what the box smells like every now and then." Nashi explains.

"Alright, we'll try it one more time." Storm says and opens his hand, revealing the wood chip.

Nashi leaned down and sniffed it, causing Storm to blush and look away. He was always so confused when stuff like this would happen. Even though he was a year older than Nashi, he felt like he'd known her his whole life.

Ever since they were little, their fathers' rivalry pushed them together. Even though the intention was to push them to fight each other. And they did. But they treated it as less than a fight between rivals and more of a training session between friends.

He knew that his father wanted him to have a rivalry with Nashi, and her father wanted the same because of their rivalry, to prove which kid was a better wizard. And at first they hated each other because of their parents influence, but then one day that all changed, and they became friends.

But now he was getting these new weird feelings too. Every now and then she would do something that made his throat tighten and his heart pound in his chest, and he had no idea why.

Having picked up the scent, Nashi began darting around to various trees and sniffing them. After a few minutes she paused in the middle of the path with her back turned to Storm.

"Well did you find it?" He asks.

"Nope." She says sheepishly, turning around to face him and sweat dropping.

"What the hell Nashi!" Storm exclaims. "You said you could track it!"

"I can! It's just hard." She whines.

"Well too bad! We have to do well on this job Nashi!" Storm stresses. "If we don't, then our parents won't let us go on jobs on our own, and we'll be stuck going with them for another year..."

Storm's voice trailed off and his eyes widened in horror as his mind recalled a memory he was still trying to repress from the last job he went on with his parents.

* * *

"Double Ice-Make Jumbo Canon!" Storm and Gray shouted together and a giant canon was created from their hands.

They fired it at the boulders that had fallen onto the train track that their job was to clear. Gray and Storm had started on one side of the avalanche and Juvia started from the other. If all went well they would meet in the middle. The ice from their canon fired and hit the rocks, causing a big explosion. When the dust cleared they saw Juvia smiling on the other side.

"Oh yay we did it!" She cheered. "I'm so proud of both of my darling- naked boys!" She screamed.

Both of their faces turned bright red.

"Aaaah! Dad's penis!" Storm screamed in horror and covered his eyes.

"Whoa wait even my underwear's gone?" Gray asked.

He looked down, screamed then quickly covered his crotch.

"Dad why are you like this?" Storm complained while holding his hand up by the side of his face to shield his gaze.

"Oh no, don't worry my darling boys. I'll just strip too so you won't be embarrassed." Juvia said and began taking off her clothes.

"Aaahhh! No! Mom stop that's making it worse!" Storm screamed and covered his eyes.

"Why is it worse?" Juvia asked her son as she kicks off her boots.

"Because it's bad enough I have to see my dad naked but now I have to see my _mom_ naked too?" Storm explained.

"Yeah you're probably right." Gray says while looking at his naked, trembling son.

"No kid wants to see their parents..." His voice trailed off as Juvia removed her dress, leaving her in only her lacy light blue underwear "naked." He finishes softly, suddenly feeling very flustered.

"Yes I suppose you're right." Juvia giggled.

Then she gasped when she saw her husband's erection.

"Oh darling here," Juvia said and picked up her hat and brought it to him to cover his boner. "we'll need to hide that."

"What if I don't want to hide it?" Gray asked in a low tone that he knew his wife found sexy.

Juvia arched an eyebrow, and had a devious look in her eye.

"Oh?" Juvia asked, biting her lip as Gray held the small of her back and brought her in close to him.

"Then what do you want to do with it?" She asked.

"I want to rip those panties off and bury it in your-"

"Is it safe to look now?" Storm asked.

He peeked and saw both of his parents still mostly nude but now his dad was holding onto his mom's underwear and he had her leg lifted up onto his hip.

"Aaah! My eyes! My innocent eyes! It was not safe! Nowhere is safe!" Storm screamed and ran down the train tracks naked while covering his eyes.

"Is it bad that I totally forgot he was here for a minute?" Gray asked his wife.

"Well, it was only a minute. And he is a rather silent boy sometimes." Juvia answered.

"Fair enough. Let's have a quickie before he gets back." Gray said eagerly and Juvia agreed.

* * *

He covered his mouth and gagged from that memory.

"They took me out for ice cream after that. They let me have as much as I wanted but no amount of delicious frozen treats could ever wash away the horror that I witnessed that day." Storm said gloomily.

"Pfft that's nothing. At least you only saw stuff. Dragon Slayers have enhanced hearing remember? That means... I hear everything..." Nashi grimaces as she has a flashsback of her own.

* * *

Nashi scowled at the bandits that her family was employed to capture.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" She shouted and blasted them away with her flames.

"Look daddy I did it!" She cheered and bounced happily on her feet.

"That's my girl! Kick some ass!" Natsu shouted back at her before turning back and unleashing a roar of his own at the bandits.

"Happy, I don't think this'll get out of hand but if it does I want you get Nashi out of here and bring her somewhere safe." Natsu requested.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said and flew over to Nashi.

"Aaah!" Lucy yelled as she was pushed backwards from a bandits' attack into Natsu's arms.

"Lucy are you alright?" He asks and holds her gently against him.

"Yeah one of them just managed to get a lucky hit." Lucy said with a smile.

Natsu held up his fist and engulfed it in flames.

"Which one?" He asked.

Lucy pointed at one of the bandits who yelped and trembled in fear as Natsu glared at him.

He blasted his fire at him and sent him flying into the sky. "Anyone else wanna mess with my wife?"

The bandits all shook their heads no while sweating profusely.

"Look at you getting all fired up because some guy hurt me." Lucy says and cups his cheek. "How romantic."

Then she gasps as she moves her ass against him accidentally.

"Oh you're _really _fired up aren't you?" She whispered softly.

"I've got the most gorgeous woman in the world pressed against my dick. Who wouldn't be?" Natsu asked.

She giggled and they exchanged flirty glances while the bandits watched, confused as to why this couple was flirting in the middle of a fight.

"Tell me what you would do to me if we were alone together right now." Lucy whispered.

"Luce if it was just the two of us right now I'd bend you over and..." He continued to whisper in her ear.

Lucy gasped and blushed, flustered and turned on from hearing Natsu's dirty talk.

"Uh guys?" Nashi asked, pulling her parents out of the little world they were in.

"I have Dragon Slayer hearing remember." She reminded them.

Natsu and Lucy gasped and jumped apart. Their faces pale with fear when they realized their daughter just heard a bunch of stuff that she probably didn't understand. Then Happy came by and scooped her up.

"Well it looks like the situation's getting out of hand! I'll bring her somewhere safe while you guys wrap this mess up!" Happy said and flew off with her.

* * *

Nashi shivered and shook her head.

"You're right Storm! We can't keep doing jobs with our parents all the time anymore! At this rate we'll be scarred for life if our parents don't get some alone time every once in awhile!" Nashi agrees.

"So don't you worry, I'll definitely pick up the scent this time!" Nashi says.

She looked around and sniffed, trying harder this time. Then she gasped and smiled as she picked up the scent.

"I've got it now!" She happily exclaims. "Come on Storm, let's go get us a box of treasure!"

They both ran down the path.

By the time Nashi's nose led them to a valley in the woods, it had gotten dark, and the only way they could see was by the light of a flame Nashi held in her hand.

"It's in that house down there." Nashi says and points to a small hut in the center of the valley. "I'm sure of it."

"I trust you." Storm says. "Let's go get it."

They made their way down into the valley and towards the house. Once they were in the clearing Nashi decided to sprint ahead of him.

"I bet I can find the box before you!" She calls back to him.

"Nuh uh! I'm gonna get it first!" Storm replies and chases after her.

Storm got close to catching up to her because he was taller. But Nashi's head start gave her an advantage so she reached the door before Storm.

But as she turned the nob on the door while he jogged up the steps, Storm remembered something important.

"Wait Nashi don't go in! This place could be-"

She screamed as she stepped inside and was hoisted up inside a net. Storm tripped as he jumped towards the door to help her and fell in a second net and got hoisted up as well.

"Booby trapped." He finishes.

Suddenly the torches that were on the walls of the house lit up. The two of them looked around and their hearts dropped when they saw the one-roomed hut filled with viscious looking bandits sitting around and standing in various places.

"Looks like we caught a couple of kids boss." One bandit says.

The bandits that were standing stepped back to reveal an ugly looking dark haired man with a beard sitting on a cushioned chair with two large piles of gold tokens and other valuable items on either side of him.

"Huh, that's strange." The boss says and leans forward in his chair to inspect this captives.

"What are a couple of runts like you doing out in the woods all on your own at night?" He asks them.

"We were uh...camping with our parents." Storm lies. "And we got lost and-"

"We came here to get back the treasure that you stole from the museum!" Nashi declares.

All of the bandits laugh.

"Nashi you shouldn't tell him that!" Storm scolds her. "We're in more danger now because they know why we're here and that we know what they've done! So now they can't let us go."

"You seem like a smart boy." The boss says. "You know what's best for you to do in this situation."

Storm glared at him. Nashi started struggling in her net and the boss turned his attention to her.

"But your little girlfriend over here doesn't quite grasp the gravity of the situation." He says.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Storm exclaims, his face bright red with embarrassment. "But she is stupid."

"Am not!" Nashi retorts, wriggling around to face him.

"Are too!" He argues.

"Both of you shut up!" The boss shouts.

They both clam up in fear and look at him as he stands up.

"Now, let me tell you how this is going to go. We're going to leave you two kids here, tied up until we've packed up all of this loot and then we're gonna knock you out, let you have a nice little nap, and then when you wake up it'll be like we were never here and you kids can go home and forget this ever happened. How's that sound?" He offers.

"Not gonna happen." Nashi says.

"Oh? And why not?" The boss asks, surprised that she wasn't taking his offer for freedom.

"Nashi what are you doing?" Storm asks through gritted teeth.

"Because we came here on a job to get that treasure box you stole from the museum and we're not leaving here without it!" Nashi proclaims.

The bandits all laughed again.

"You mean this box?" The boss says and picks it up out of the pile of treasure by his chair.

Nashi and Storm both gasped. It was a beautiful ornately carved box.

"It's pretty ain't it?" The boss says as he looks it over.

"I heard the museum bought it from some rich dude named Jude Heartfilia awhile back." He continues.

Storm gasps and looks over at Nashi who was now looking at the boss with wide eyes.

"It belonged to his dead wife or something and he went broke so he sold it to the museum for some money." The boss explains as he tosses the box back onto the pile.

"And now I'm gonna sell it too and get rich like him." He says.

"You'll never be anything like my grandfather." Nashi sneers.

The tension in the room changed as an air of surprise washed over the bandits, and Nashi began to burn up.

"He's your grandfather?" The boss asks.

"Heh. What are the odds we kidnapped a rich chick." He laughs. "We'll get a lot of ransom money off of her I bet."

"You'll get no money, and you'll lose the money and treasures that you stole." Nashi declares with a newfound determination.

"Because my partner and I came here on a job together to retrieve that box, and Fairy Tail wizards always finish the job." She finishes.

She grabs the net in her hands and sets it ablaze.

Storm smirked, knowing that this must have been her plan all along and froze his net with his hands. They both fell out and onto the ground.

"They're wizards! Run!" One bandit shouts and a few of them run for the door.

"They're only children you cowards!" The boss scolds. "Even though they are wizards, they're still not powerful enough to-"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Nashi exclaims and blasts the boss out of the back of the house.

The bandits screamed and all started running outside. Storm and Nashi followed and began to fight them.

"Ice-Make Lance!" Storm shouts and shoots his ice lances at a group of bandits that charged him.

"Ice-Make: Floor!" He shouts and presses his hands to the ground.

His floor wasn't as big as his dad's but it was enough to make some of the bandits slide on it before falling over.

Then he sensed something really hot burning behind him. He turned around and saw Nashi throwing fireballs at the bandits that were coming after her. But his stomach dropped when he realized that that wasn't where the heat was coming from.

"Nashi!" Storm yells.

The flaming pinkette didn't listen to him and kept beating up more bandits. Storm felt his chest tightening as he watched the wood siding of the hut begin to sprout flames as the blaze inside the house grew and spread to the outside.

"Nashi! The house!" He yells again.

This time she heard him.

"What about it?" She yells back before taking a deep breath and then breathing fire onto the bandits coming towards her.

Her Fire Dragon Roar scorched the ground and lit up the side of the house as well, only making the blaze burn brighter. It was then that she noticed what her magic had caused and she gasped and covered her chest with her hand.

"Oh...whoops." She says and turns back to Storm, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, whoops! The box is still inisde!" Storm exclaims.

"Oh no!" Nashi gasps and turns back to the house. "Okay, then stay here and take care of the bandits. I'll be right back."

She ran towards the house and once Storm saw her go inside he turned around to find the bandits starting to stand up again and prepared to fight them.

Nashi frantically looked around the blazing house, looking for any sort of clue or reference to tell her where she should start looking. But the fire was surrounding everything. She heard beams cracking and quickly ran forward to avoid being crushed by the wooden beams that fell in front of the door.

"Well, so much for leaving through the door." Nashi sighed.

She wasn't too concerned about getting out of the house though. She was a fire dragon slayer like her father. So even though she couldn't eat this fire since it was her own, it still couldn't hurt her. It did however burn off her clothes. She sighed as she looked down and saw her outfit turn into ash on the ground.

"Every damn time..." She mumbles as she unwraps Igneel's scarf from around her neck and wraps it around her body to cover herself.

After she had made a makeshift dress from the scarf, she began to look around. She found some charred furniture remains and pushed them aside in her search for the box. She tried to recall the placement of the furniture when she was in this room before it all burned down. She remembered that the box was next to the boss's huge cushioned chair, all she had to do was find it. She worked her way through the maze of fire and burning furniture and found the large chair, covered in flames. She looked to her left, where the box would be but it wasn't there. It had burned away, leaving what was inside exposed to be engulfed in the flames. Nashi walked over to it and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw what was before her.

Three eggs, covered in scales lay in a pile on the burning floor in front of her. Her breath caught and she stared in wonder. They were so beautiful, and the fire seemed to only enhance their beauty. The flames flickering around them gave off the impression that the eggs were moving, but as she came closer to them, she realized that the eggs were actually moving. Whatever was inside of them was trying to hatch.

Nashi gasped and collapsed to her knees in front of the eggs when she saw this. She smiled, excited about the possibility to see life come into the world. But she soon realized that the eggs were having trouble. Whatever was inside of them couldn't come out. Was it because of the fire? Or perhaps they couldn't hatch because there wasn't enough fire.

She breathed fire onto one of the eggs and saw a small crack form on it. She smiled, but then soon realized it wasn't enough. If only her father was here, his flames could be powerful enough for them to hatch... Her heart stopped beating for a moment and her breath caught. Anxiousness and excitement came over her in waves when she realized why these eggs were hatching in a dragon slayer's fire.

These were dragon eggs.

But why weren't they able to fully hatch? The entire house was engulfed in the fire she had started with her magic. Surely this was more than enough to hatch a dragon egg. However, she was still young, even though this was fire dragon slayer magic that had created these flames, they were nowhere near as strong as an actual dragon's fire. But even though it wasn't strong, it was clearly enough to awaken the dragons inside. So if they didn't hatch soon, they would suffocate.

She frantically breathed fire onto the eggs, trying to give them enough fire to hatch. But her efforts were fruitless, and she was only wasting more of her magic power. There had to be something she could do. But what could be more powerful than dragon's fire? Suddenly she remembered something her mother told her when she was starting to learn fire dragon slayer magic with her father.

* * *

_"You know Nashi, Celestial Magic has some fire in it too." Lucy said to her daughter. _

_Six year old Nashi was munching on a flame from a torch lit by Lucy so that she could refuel her magic power after her training session. _

_"Really?" Nashi curiously asked her mother. _

_"Mhm." Lucy said with a smile and a nod. "Stars are basically just giant balls of fire in the sky." _

_"Woooow." Nashi said, very impressed by this fact. "So if the sun is a star, does that mean the sun's fire is more powerful than dragon slayer's fire?" _

_"I wouldn't be too sure about that spitfire." Natsu said. _

_He ruffled Nashi's hair affectionately before sitting next to his wife and wrapping his arms around her. _

_"I'm immune to getting hurt by fire, and I've eaten the core of the Celestial Spirit King when he was in his Eclipse form. If I can do those things, I doubt star fire could hurt me. I think your mom's just jealous that you want to learn my magic and not hers." Natsu explained. _

_Lucy scoffed and playfully shoved her husband's shoulder. _

_"Well I don't see why she can't learn both." Lucy suggested. _

_"A Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer? That sounds like the most powerful type of wizard that's ever existed!" He declared. _

_Lucy laughed before turning to face her husband, leaning on his chest. _

_"Well I wouldn't get your hopes up that high. But with you as her father and teacher I'm sure she'll be incredibly powerful when she grows up." Lucy said. _

_"Of course she will be. She's got you for a mother too. She'll have the best of both of us, I'm sure of it." Natsu said and brushed a lock of blonde hair from his wife's face. _

_"Oh Natsu..." Lucy sighed before leaning up and kissing her husband._

* * *

Nashi stared determinedly at the eggs as she summons her magic power, both celestial and fire to create a new spell on the fly. Her mother told her about a spell called Urano Metria once. It was a spell that could summon the power of the stars. She knew that she wasn't powerful enough to cast that spell and she wasn't planning on trying. But if she could summon the power of even one star to combine with her flames to hatch these eggs, it would be enough, she hoped as she placed her hands together.

"I call upon the Sun to lend me it's flames!" She yells and a golden glow forms around her.

"Grant me your power to increase the strength of my own blaze!" She continues and glows brighter as she took a deep breath, summoning as much magic power as she could.

"Starfire Dragon Roar!" Nashi yells and amber fire that sparkled spewed from her mouth, engulfing the eggs entirely and the rest of the house.

Outside, Storm immediately felt the heat from the flaming house increase. He turned around and gasped as he saw the fire start to shimmer, and the remaining wood from the house began to hiss.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Storm yells and places his hands in front of himself.

A shield formed in front of him just as the house exploded and turned into dust, blasting all of the remaining bandits backwards, burning and knocking them out as they hit various boulders and trees nearby. Storm grunted as he tried to hold back the flames with his ice, but thankfully they vanished as soon since all of the wood had been burnt out.

With his shield melted away, he was able to look upon the pile of ash that used to be the bandits hide-out. He ran towards it, fear for Nashi's well-being gripping his chest as he climbed the pile, coughing from the smoke and wincing from the heat of the ash but he channeled his magic into his hands to endure it and fought through the smoke as he made his way to the top. He looked down and found a hole in the center, where Nashi laid on her side seemingly unconscious, her peach skin smudged with soot from the ash, smoke rising from her body.

"Nashi!" Storm calls out and slides down the pile to reach his best friend.

"Nashi are you okay?" He desperately asks.

He reached out to touch her shoulder then yelped and retracted it as her skin burned his hand. He froze his hand to help heal it then turned to Nashi as she grunted and started to stir.

"Nashi?" He asks softly as he sees her wince then slowly open her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She slowly props herself up on her elbow and looks at Storm with a fond gaze.

"Aw, were you worried about me snowflake?" She asks him.

Storm immediately blushed from embarrassment and looked away from her.

"N-no I wasn't! I just wanted to know if you were okay to see if you could get back to the guild on your own." He quickly answers.

Nashi laughed and Storm turned back to face her.

"Well don't worry, I'll be fine. I just used most of what was left of my magic energy to save what was inside the box." Nashi explains.

"Nashi, you could have died! Whatever was inside that box could never be important enough to risk your life for." Storm stresses to her.

"No Storm, you're wrong." She says.

Storm felt his chest tighten from the stern tone in her voice and the sudden serious look on her face.

"Saving what was inside that box may have been the most important thing I'll ever do in my entire life." She declares.

Storm was about to ask for more information when he was cut off by a strange screeching noise coming from Nashi's stomach. He looked there and noticed that underneath Igneel's scarf, there was something moving. He he heard the noise again but this time it was coming from something in the crook of Nashi's arm.

Nashi smiled and opened her arm to reveal the creature she was concealing.

"There were eggs inside of that box." She tells him happily.

The creature shook the ash off of itself and Storm stared in wonder as a small crimson reptile, with golden horns on it's head and matching spines cascading from its' lower back to its' tail emerged and looked up at him with amber eyes, tilting its' head in curiosity while a reptilian purr came from its' throat.

Storm smiled and let out a short laugh as he admired the lizard.

The one that was inside of Igneel's scarf crawled out, also shaking ash off of itself before scampering under Nashi's arm and curling up against her chest with its' sibling.

"So you risked dying from draining all of your magic power to hatch two lizards?" Storm asks.

"No." Nashi answers.

Storm looked confused as Nashi grunted and slowly stood up.

"I used nearly all of my magic power, to hatch three..." She started as a third lizard crawled up onto her shoulder "_dragons_."

The one on her shoulder cried out and unfurled its' wings in warning at Storm, prompting the other two to do the same as they perched themselves on her forearms and released shrill roars from their throats.

Storm trembled in awe and fear as their cries echoed throughout the valley.

"Nashi..." Storm mutters.

His throat was so tight he could barely speak as he fell to his knees, keeping his gaze locked on the three miracles in front of him. And the young but powerful mage that brought them into this world smirked at him, amused by his reaction. But then Storm gulped and managed to say one more thing.

"What on Earth have you done?"


End file.
